


The Bounty

by bluecoin



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecoin/pseuds/bluecoin





	The Bounty

     Clara stops by a local bar to get a drink. As she goes in she notices a man leaning against the wall. The man glances over and minds back to his own.

 

     When Clara sits down on the stool all the guys in the bar look at her. Clara eyes one guy and says," You never seen a woman before." A rough looking guy walks up to her and says," I've never seen a very sexy woman around these parts." Clara stares at him and says," I'm here for a bounty; and if you don't leave me alone, I'm going to hurt you." " Go ahead then", the rough man says. " I didn't want to wreck y'alls bar here", Clara says. " I think you need to leave love", the bartender says. " I guess I will because y'all don't like outsiders", Clara says as she walks off. " We don't want to see you here again", all the men in the bar say.

 

     As Clara walks back to her black Harley, she takes notice of the man she saw earlier. " You're not bad for sore eyes", Clara says looking him over. The man walks out of the darkness and looks at her. " You're not bad looking yourself", the man says. " Thanks and what's your name?", Clara asks. " My name is Lestrade", he says. " I'm Clara and nice to meet you", Clara says. " I heard those men being rude to you", Lestrade says. " They did it because they thought I was interrupting them", Clara says. " Those guys should've let you stay long enough to have your drink", Lestrade says. " You're right, but I can have it when I get home", Clara says. " Sounds great", Lestrade says. " Need a lift?", Clara asks. " Yeah, sure", Lestrade says. Lestrade gets on the Harley with Clara and she drives off to her place.

 

     When she parks her Harley she asks, " Would you like to come in?" " I'd love to", Lestrade says. " Don't mind how simple it looks in here", Clara says as she walks in the living room. " I don't mind", Lestrade says. " You sit on the sofa right there", Clara says. " Thanks", Lestrade says as he sits down.

 

     The first thing Clara does is get her drink she wanted. She makes a screwdriver drink. " Would you like one too?", Clara asks Lestrade. " Sure", he says. Two minutes later, Clara hands Lestrade his drink. Lestrade takes a sip of it. " Taste great", Lestrade says. " It's my favorite", Clara says as she drinks. " I love drinking too", Lestrade says as he finishes his drink. " I drink too, but not too much", Clara says. " I'm the same way", Lestrade says.

 

     After Clara finishes her drink, she walks over to her big mirror and starts taking off her knee high boots. Lestrade turns to watch her. He takes in the sight of her. Clara notices him looking at her. " You like what you see?", Clara asks. " Sure do because you look very sexy doing that", Lestrade says in awe. " Come over here", Clara says. Lestrade comes over to Clara. Then Clara looks him over. " You look very sexy in that black leather, yourself", Clara says seductively. " I love wearing it", Lestrade says. " Plus that outfit of yours is very sexy as well", Lestrade says. The two of them stare at each other for a minute. " You want to go to my room?", Clara asks. " Sure love", Lestrade says.

 

     Clara takes him by the hand to her room. She starts taking his jacket and shirt off. Lestrade does the same to her. " You look very handsome and sexy like this", Clara says softly. " You too love", Lestrade says.

 

     Then Clara and Lestrade start kissing all over each other. " What do you do?", Clara asks Lestrade as she kisses him. " I'm a bounty hunter and I kill woman", Lestrade says. " Oh sounds interesting", Clara says. " I kill the ones that are most wanted", Lestrade says. " I bet your sexy looks kill them", Clara says. " It sure does and works to get them", Lestrade says. " That's a shame because they fall for you and get tricked", Clara says. " I bet you do the same", Lestrade says. " Yeah, I do", Clara says. " Let's get on with kissing and having sex", Lestrade says.

 

     After that's said Lestrade starts kissing Clara and rubbing her breasts. Clara moans a bit when he does that. " Feels sooo good handsome", Clara utters. " Your so sexy", Lestrade says as kisses her. " Squeeze my breasts again", Clara utters. Lestrade obeys and does it. " Ohhhh yessssssss Lestrade!!!!!!", Clara moans. He pulls away and starts kissing and sucking Clara's breasts.

 

     While, he does that he fingers her pussy. " Mmmm nipples are nice and hard", Lestrade says softly. " Feels good", Clara utters. Clara feels him fingering her and starts moaning really loud. " Please do it faster!!", Clara moans. She really feels him now. When he does that she messes with his Silver Fox hair. Lestrade stops what he's doing and works his way down to her wet pussy. " Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssss!!!", Clara moans several times. " Love it love?", Lestrade asks. " Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssss!!", Clara moans. She feels herself coming, but tries not to.

 

     Now Lestrade is sucking, licking, and fingering her pussy all at the same time. Clara really moans loudly then. Plus she really starts messing with his hair. " Mmmmmm nice and wet", Lestrade utters. " Your handsomeness and sexy moves made it wet handsome", Clara utters. " All the ladies say that", Lestrade utters. Lestrade goes really fast, harder and deeper. Clara starts moaning his name then. She feels the come coming and let's it all go in his mouth. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssss Lestrade!!!!", Clara moans as she comes in his mouth. " Very very sweet love", Lestrade says. " I want to feel you", Clara says. " I'm ready love", Lestrade says.

 

     Clara lays down on the bed. Plus she spreads her legs open wide, so he can fuck her. Lestrade holds his massive cock and puts it gently in her pussy. " I'll take it slow love because I'm really big and thick", Lestrade says. " I'm used to that", Clara says. " So you can move fast now", Clara adds.

 

     After she says that, Lestrade fucks the shit out of her. Clara really moans then. As he fucks her she kisses him passionately. He kisses her back. The both of them start moaning really loud where it fills the room. She starts to feel Lestrade coming. It makes her start coming as well. Clara feels him pushing very deep. Lestrade hitches his breath and moans an " Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssss!!!!!"

      When he says that's said, Lestrade comes all over her body. " Your come feels hot on my body", Clara says. " I want you to come all over me", Lestrade says. " No problem handsome", Clara says. She motions Lestrade to lay down and he does. Then Clara stands over him and starts coming. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssss Lestrade!!!!!!!", Clara moans as she comes all over him. " Feels hot and creamy", Lestrade says. " Taste very sweet love", Lestrade says. " I feel like I need sleep love", Lestrade says as he gets up. " Yeah me too, but we need to clean ourselves up first", Clara says. " That's a great idea", Lestrade says.

 

     The both of them get in the shower and clean each other. Clara cleans his arms and back. While Lestrade does the same to her. As they're just about done washing each other. Lestrade pins Clara against the wall under the shower and fucks her. Clara and Lestrade moan together and kiss each other passionately.

     Five minutes later they both come together and clean their privates. Clara cleans his cock, but can't resist to stroke it. She then strokes it. Lestrade hitches his breath a bit. Lestrade cleans her pussy and rubs her clit at the same time.

 

     Now the both of them are masturbating each other. Clara moans loudly as he rubs her. They both do this for ten minutes and come. Fiveteen minutes later Clara and Lestrade get out of the shower. " That shower felt good", Clara says. " Yes it did", Lestrade says. " I want to sleep in your arms", Clara says. " You sure can love", Lestrade says. Once that's said, the both of them get in the bed and fall asleep.

 

     The very next morning Clara wakes up and sees Lestrade putting his leathers on. " Where you're going?", Clara asks as she watches him. " I'm going to catch my big bounty", Lestrade says. " That's nice", Clara says. " Her name is Skita and she's been a bad girl", Lestrade says. " What she do?", Clara asks. " She's murdered many men for their money ", Lestrade says. " She needs to be killed", Clara says. " Yeah, but she's tough", Lestrade says. " I hope you get her", Clara says. " I will ", Lestrade says.

 

Lestrade walks out the door and heads out for his bounty. The location of the bounty is at least an hour walk. On the way there, he stops by a empty trash can to get his glock out.

 

     Finally, he arrives to the bar she frequents at. Lestrade walks in there with a stern look on his face. He stops to look around, but doesn't see Skita. " Where's Skita?",Lestrade asks. " She's upstairs busy", one man says. " I need to settle something with her", Lestrade says sternly. " Come later", the bartender says. " Nope", Lestrade says as he walks upstairs. " She's in room 3", bartender says.

 

     Lestrade sees room 3, but stands by the door for a minute. He puts his ear against the door and hears a man fucking her. He pulls his glock out, but hides it in his jacket. Then he breaks down the door with all his might. " What are you doing here!!",Skita hollers. " I'm here to make a business proposition", Lestrade says sternly. " What's that?", Skita asks. " I have a bounty on you for $500,000 dollars dead or alive", Lestrade says. " Okay, but I want you to mess with me first", Skita says. " I'll do it", Lestrade says in disgust.

 

     Skita pushes the guy out of the bed and tells him to leave. Lestrade walks over to her to kiss her neck. While, he's drawing her attention to him. His right hand reaches for the glock. Then he slowly pulls out the glock and presses it on the back of her head. Lestrade stops kissing her abruptly. " What's that against my head?", Skita asks. " That's your friend", Lestrade says with a smile. " Ok, cut the chase now", Skita says. " That's a gun; isn't it", Skita says. " Yeah it is", Lestrade says. Lestrade quickly gets up from the bed to stand to the side. Lestrade pulls the trigger and shoots her in the head. " You got what you deserved bitch", Lestrade says as he walks away.

     When Lestrade comes down from the stairs; all of the men in the bar stare him down. " Is she dead?", the bartender asks. " She is and why you care", Lestrade says defensively. " Skita happens to be a good friend to me", the bartender says staring him down. " Boys, get him", the bartender says. He starts shooting away at the five men, but gets cornered. " You think you're tough now", a tall guy says.

 

     After that guy said that, Lestrade shot him in the chest. Then he burst through the window running for his life. Other thing is that the four other men are chasing after him. Lestrade runs through many ally ways. About a little ways into the ally, he finds a shack to hide in. He goes in to hide.

    Two minutes later he hears the men running past his hiding place. He ends up staying in hiding for two hours. After the two hours is up, Lestrade quickly heads back to Clara's flat. When Lestrade walks in into the door; Clara looks at him with concern. " What happened Lestrade?", Clara asks. " Four men were running after me, but I shot one though", Lestrade says. " I'm glad you didn't get shot or hurt", Clara says. " I need to kill those other four, but I'll need help", Lestrade says. " I'll help you love", Clara says. " Thanks, but two people can't fight those four guys alone", Lestrade says. " I have a plan though", Clara says. " What's that?", Lestrade asks. " Maybe we can put sleeping gas in that bar, and slit their throats", Clara says. " That's an excellent idea", Lestrade says. " We need to go at night", Clara says. " I see", Lestrade says.

 

     As night falls, Lestrade and Clara head out to the bar. The both of them walk there, so no one can't hear them. They go to an old dumpster halfway to their destination to pick up the sleeping gas.

     Ten minutes later Clara and Lestrade are in the bar. Clara puts on a mask, so does Lestrade. Then Clara sneaks into their rooms and pulls the pin on the sleeping gas cans. After the gas settles for ten minutes, Clara pulls her knife out. She walks into each room and slits their throats. Plus she motions for Lestrade to check the bodies to see if they're dead. He raises a thumb to indicate they are not breathing. The both of them leave the rooms to walk outside. " Thank god we got those four men", Lestrade says. " At least the people in the city here don't have worry about them anymore", Clara says. " Yes", Lestrade says. They both leave the bar to go back home.

 

     As soon as Clara enters the door, she embraces Lestrade. " You ought to go bounty hunting with me often", Clara says. " I'd love to", Lestrade says. " You want to have sex with me again?", Clara asks. " Of course I do", Lestrade says. Lestrade starts kissing Clara and wraps his strong arms her. " Can you bring me to the bed?", Clara asks. " Sure, love", Lestrade says. He picks her up and brings her to the bed.

 

     As he settles her in the bed, she starts kissing his neck. " Hold on love", Lestrade says as he gets in the bed. " I'm all yours", Lestrade says.

     After that's said, Clara kisses all over his hot body. As she does that, Lestrade moans a bit. " Love your sexy body handsome", Clara says as she kisses him. She does that for a bit and starts sucking that massive cock. Lestrade starts moaning loudly. " Love your hard cock", Clara utters. " Every woman that's got laid by me always says that", Lestrade says. " I wouldn't blame them", Clara says. On the fifth suck, she takes it all in her mouth. Then repeats the same action for five minutes. She starts tasting the come in her mouth.

 

     Two minutes later he's coming all over her face. " Mmmmmmmmm yessssssss", Clara utters. " Taste very sweet and creamy", Clara adds. Clara lays down on her side. " I want you to fuck my ass", Clara says. Lestrade looks at her ass and says," I'd love to fuck that." " It needs fucked", Lestrade adds. Lestrade puts his cock in her ass and pounds it hard. Clara moans her heart out. " Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yesyesyesyesyes!!!!!!!", Clara moans.

 

     She repeats those same words for ten minutes. That's when Lestrade comes all over her ass. " Feels good", Clara utters. " What's the next move love?", Lestrade asks. " I want chair moves and go to sleep after this", Clara says. " Agreed love", Lestrade says. Lestrade sits in the chair. Then Clara sits on his hard erect cock. " Ready handsome?", Clara asks with a wink. " Sure love", Lestrade says.

 

     Clara starts bouncing with Lestrade kissing her and squeezing her breasts. " Feels good!!!!!!!!", Clara utters. " Oh yessssssss !!!", Lestrade moans the entire time " You make me feel loved", Clara utters. " I feel the same love", Lestrade says as he kisses her. " You have the prettiest lips and mouth love", Lestrade adds. " Thanks and love your brown eyes", Clara says. " Everyone calls them hot eyes", Lestrade utters as he bounces with Clara. " I agree with them", Clara utters.

 

     After that's said he changes the move to tapping her pussy. He lifts Clara up and starts tapping really fast. She screams his name because she loves what he's doing to her. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssss Lestrade!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Clara screams. While, he does that Clara runs her hands through his steel grey hair. Plus she loves his hair because it's so soft. All that tapping makes her and Lestrade come at the same time. Lestrade screams Clara's name as he comes.

 

     Not long after they come, Lestrade and Clara fall asleep in each other's arms. As a result the both of them work together as body guards.


End file.
